Undertale: After-Gen
by AcknowledgedMemory
Summary: Months after Frisk's death at the barrier, another human falls into the underground. To get home, the human will have to traverse the underground, facing the fear and anger of monsters who had once been evacuated to avoid becoming dust on the underground floor. It's hard to make friends when the last human who fell down murdered everyone they came across. [Reader-Insert]
1. Author's Notes

**Summary:**

This story is set after Frisk/Chara have completed the Genocide run, and instead of resetting, altercations caused Frisk to perish leaving the evacuated monsters to eventually return to the underground. After a few months, another human falls in to the underground, and will have to face the aftermath of what Frisk/Chara left for them.

To keep in the style of Undertale, this story is technically three stories in one. Depending on which route you'd prefer to take, you can choose to go Pacifist, Neutral or Genocide on the monsters you'll meet. Beginning similarly, each path will diverge ultimately leading to three different endings, (four if I decide to add a 'soul-less pacifist ending'). Alongside this, I will probably be following how each route plays out in the actual game, with added adventures in the Pacifist story, and shortened dialogues/events in the Genocide story, excluding any differing boss battles of course.

 **Warnings:**

This story will have themes of death and thoughts of suicide. Nothing too drastic, pretty much the same amount that appears in the actual game. As the Genocide route is obviously the more deadly route, expect more death and thoughts of suicide to show up in that story.

As stated above, this story is set Post-Genocide. As this is the case, most of the original main characters will not be present. I doubt I will include W.D. Gaster in this either, as nothing is really explained about him, and if he didn't care to show up when Frisk was killing everyone, I doubt he'd show up now.

I guess I should also mention that the main character will be based on you, making this a reader-insert I guess? As this is the case, the main character isn't given a name or a gender so that's up to you to answer. There may also be a few minor OC characters. Nothing too obnoxious, basically filler characters due to Frisk/Chara killing so many of the original cast. However all major characters in this story will be original Undertale characters.

 **Shameless Plug:**

If you have any questions, thoughts, ideas or opinions, feel free to leave them in the review section. It helps show that people are actually reading my story and are interested in reading it, which is a big motivator. I'm happy to receive constructive criticism, but I won't be paying any attention to flat-out hate.

 **Disclaimer:**

Undertale and all it's characters are owned by Toby Fox.


	2. Prologue

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You weren't exactly sure how it happened, but you were falling. Falling down into the dark abyss that Mount Ebbot had hidden beneath it's surface. This was not supposed to happen. A simple camping trip with your friends on the side of the mountain was not supposed to turn into the day you fall to your death. It's so dark, that you can't even see the ground, making each second before you collided into it that much more terrifying. You scream out, certain that it will be the last thing you do, and you don't stop screaming until you hit the ground.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

Instantly the feeling of regret ran riot throughout your body. Sure, you had run away to Mount Ebbot, because that's the place where children mysteriously disappear. Well it was no mystery anymore, because you were certain, that like you, they had fallen prey to the hidden caverns on the mountain that almost seemed to pull you into them. A simple argument shouldn't of led to this. Yes you were mad at your family, and you were certain that running away would be the perfect revenge. But... you had always planned on returning. You may hate them time to time, but your love far outweighed your hate. But there was no chance you would return now. You close your eyes as you finally see the ground beneath, and brace yourself for an impact you probably wouldn't survive.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Here you were, staring down at the cavernous hole before you. No wonder people went missing on Mount Ebbot. You were sure there were a good few broken bodies at the bottom of this mountain, and for some sick reason, that sort of made you smile. Not at the fact that people had died here, but that other people had felt the same way you had, and because of this, you didn't feel so alone. Sure, you had friends and family, but there was no love there. They only wanted you when they needed something. You couldn't blame them, because you pretty much did the same thing to them. You didn't think it'd come to this, but now the time had come. Deciding that no life is much better than a life filled with misery and hatred, you jump.


	3. Waking Up

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

Waking up with a painful whine, you push yourself up from the ground. You're surprised when you feel a softness under your hands instead of rock, and when you look down you thank the gods that a bunch of yellow flowers had managed to cushion your fall. You frown when you notice that some of the flowers have been coated in a thick red substance, and when you touch your cheek, you instantly realise that the red substance is infact your own blood. You reach over to your cap that had removed itself from your scalp when you fell, and push it back onto your head. It isn't until now that you finally open your eyes and look around. Gazing upwards, you see a dimming light. You weren't sure how long you had been asleep for, but if the sun was setting then it had been a good few hours. You shout out for help, desperately calling for your friends, but nobody seems to hear you or atleast respond. Probably due to them being too far away. You grab for your phone in your pocket, but panic when you only pull out pieces of broken plastic and metal. If you didn't die in this cave, then you knew you'd die when your parents found out about your phone. You glance upwards again, noting that it's far too high and too steep to climb back up. Sighing, you take a look around your new home for the next 'however-long-it-takes-for-someone-to-find-you'. You survey the cave a bit, before pulling your eyes back to a certain spot. You weren't sure why you had taken a second glance, but you could've sworn you had saw something move. Hoping that it was just your brain playing tricks on you, you shake your head and look around some more. Before you know it, you notice an ancient looking door. Limping up towards it, you gaze at the cardboard sign above the door. You shake your head as you read 'Welcom 2 Hoomans'. Praying that whoever you meet through the door way is as dangerous as they are literate, you rush into the next room only to run into something hidden in the dark.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

Waking up with a pained hiss, you ease yourself up from the ground. You rub your eyes when you manage to stand, before reaching down to grab your cap and place it on your head. Whilst doing this, you can't help but notice a red liquid on the floor and a sharp sting on your left cheek. Feeling slightly sorry for drowning the cushioning yellow flowers that had most likely saved your life in blood, you turn your head upwards. Looking at the sky, you couldn't exactly tell how long you had been knocked out for. However, from the dying light in the sky, you could hazard a guess that it had been a good few hours. You shout out for help, desperately hoping that a hiker or a mountain rescue team just happens to walk by and hear you. Unsurprisingly nobody responds. Just when you're about to give up hope, you rummage in your pocket for your phone, but quickly pull your hand back when you catch it on something sharp. Trying for a second time, you manage to pull out pieces of broken plastic and metal. You look at the broken phone in your hands, and scowl. You knew that if you weren't so angry with yourself you'd probably be crying, but you were always resilient, and therefore you were determined that you would find a way out of this. You glance upwards once more, hoping that you could somehow manage to climb your way out, however you notice that it's far too high and too steep to even think about doing so. Sighing, you take a look around the cave. You survey the cave a bit, before pulling your eyes back to a certain spot. You weren't sure why you had taken a glance, but you could've sworn you had saw a pair of eyes watching you earlier. Deciding that it was just your brain playing tricks on you, you shake your head and look around some more. A few seconds later, you notice an ancient looking door. Limping up towards it, you gaze at the cardboard sign pinned above the door. You read 'Welcom 2 Hoomans', and shake your head with a quiet chuckle. Deciding that no one that dangerous could write that badly, you decide to head on through the door way. You hardly make it through the door way before you knock into something hidden in the dark.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Waking up with a panicked cry, you practically jump up from the ground. You scowl at the flowers beneath, them being the reasoning to your prolonged existence. Audibly growling, you snatch your cap from a patch of bloodied flowers and force it on your head. You hiss as the action causes pain to shoot through your cheek. Clamping your hand onto it as if by instinct, you instantly notice a wetness on your hand. Pulling it away, you can't help but stare at the blood you see there. Rubbing that blood onto another patch of flowers, you turn your head upwards. It's a lot darker now, and if you had to guess, you'd say you'd been knocked out for two, maybe three hours. It's at this point that you realise that turning back and climbing up from where you fell is practically impossible, especially when noting how steep and far the exit is. Deciding that you should probably try to get out of this cave another way, you shout out for help, even though you already know that no will be around to hear you. When nobody responds, you chuckle darkly as if to amuse yourself. Sighing, you realise that this will be another one of those times that you'll have to use your phone contract, you shove your hand in your pocket for your phone, only to quickly snatch your hand back when you catch it on something sharp. You huff bitterly as a trickle of blood leaks from your finger, but you bite through the pain, and manage to grab the remnants of your mobile phone from your pocket. Deciding not to even look at the broken pieces of phone in your hands, you chuck them behind you and cross your arms angrily. Hating life a little more, you take a look around the cave. You survey the cave a bit. You easily spot a doorway, but you can't help but pull your eyes back to a certain spot in the cave. As you continue staring, you can almost feel someone staring back, and when a pair of red eyes light up, you quickly stumble towards the doorway you had saw as fast as your damaged legs can take you. Before you can fully make it through the doorway however, you feel something knock into you. Lashing out angrily with your eyes closed in fear, you punch out repeatedly, your hand coming into contact with something furry. You hear a desperate high-pitched whine that slowly fades out the longer you attack it. You go to turn on the spot, planning on heading back into the cave where you fell... but when you notice that the red eyes were still watching you, now joined with an almost luminescent grin, you clumsily stumble backwards through the doorway.


	4. Tem To Introduce The Game

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You're sent sprawling onto the floor before you, you hands digging into a patch of grass for support. Behind you, you hear a high pitched voice let out a quiet 'owie', followed by a gasp. Before you can even stand, you're tackled to the floor, that creature jumping on your back and wrapping it's limbs around your waist. You want to shriek and call out in fear, but you're cut off by the creature nuzzling up to you and addressing you.

"OMG! Humans TOO CUTE!". You stay silent as the beast nuzzles you a bit more before it jumps off you and bounds infront of you, a goofy smile on it's cat-like face. You raise your eyes towards it, only for the creature's smile to grow. As it smiles, it hands out a paw for you to shake. "Hoi! I'm Temmie!". You nervously reach out your hand and shake it. As you do, the creature squeals in delight and pulls you to your feet. You smile once more as the black-haired cat hugs you once more before turning on the spot. "Flow me human!". Deciding that you have no other choice, and that the creature doesn't seem so bad, you follow.

You follow the creature into next room, where it is talking to another cat-like creature. This one however has grey hair, and is adorned in a light-blue and yellow striped t-shirt that could've matched your own light-blue and green one. They're stood behind a stall, and as you approach, a third creature, similiar to the first creature you met, jumps up from behind the grey-haired beast. Reading the sign on the stall, you see the words 'Tem Shop' written in almost illiterate handwriting. It is clearly the same handwriting as the 'Welcom 2 Hoomans' sign two rooms back. You look up as the grey-haired creature comes up to greet you, the third creature following behind it. As you go to speak, the grey-haired creature talks first.

"Hoi! I'm Tem! ...and dis is Temmie!", it almost shouted whilst addressing it's friend that was waving from behind them. Nodding, you take into account that all these cat-like creatures seem to be called some variation of the name Temmie. However you can't think for too long, as Tem quickly links an arm with you and pulls you with her. With a quick 'Gud job u too!', the other two Temmies rush off back to where you had just came from.

You follow Tem up the stairs, and you quickly learn that she is the ruler of 'New Tem Ruins', and that she got the position due to her being the only Temmie to ever go to 'Colleg'. On your journey she asks a lot of questions about yourself, but everytime you go to answer, she quickly links your arm and pulls you along to show you something exciting. Most of the time, she was simply showing you these nifty little puzzles that allowed you to open doors or retract spikes. As you were walking along a now-retracted spike bridge, Tem stood infront of you, with a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?", you ask, uncomfortably. You had grown so used to seeing a smile on Tem, that her face without a smile made you feel very uneasy. She sighs and gestures to the doorway before you both with a paw.

"Dis Is Tem Town Centrol. All Tems Luv Humans! But Munsters Maybe No". You arch your eyebrows at this. Apparently there were other monsters down here, and not all of them were going to take a liking to you as easily. "New Tem Ruins Is Human Luv Zone, But No Human Has Bin Here In Sooo Long. Munsters Might Be Angry...", she seemed to pause as if thinking what to say next, "...Munsters Mite Be Meen To Human! Munsters Mite Attak Human!". You cowered away slightly at that, and Tem seemed to bit her lip anxiously. "Tem Wil Stik Up For Da Human... But Tem Mite Not Be Arund All Day N Nite... Human Do U No How To Defence Ur Soul?". You glanced awkwardly at Tem. Not because of her broken English, (Infact you had quickly grown accustomed to it), but at the fact she spoke about a soul. With a shake of your head, Tem smiled with a wink. "YAYA! Tem Will Show Human How To Save Soul!". Within seconds of her saying this, you feel something warm leave your chest. Looking up, you see a glistening red light glimmer infront of you. "Human. Dis Is Ur Soul!".

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

The force of the collision knocks you onto the floor. You fortunately land in a small patch of grass which softens the landing, but your cheek stings from the impact. Reaching up, you feel blood escape from your cheek once more. Snarling, you turn around and see a cat-like creature sprawled out on the floor before you. It emits a quiet 'owie', as it rises to it's feet, and turns around, instantly gasping when it notices you. Before you can even get to your feet, the creature tackles you to the floor, nuzziling it's face against your jumper with a quiet purr. In any normal instance, you'd kick out and attack this creature purely out of fear, but with the way it's acting you decide not too. You carefully pet the creature, which causes it to look up at you with a cheeky smile. "OMG! Temmie Is Not A Doggie, Silly Human! U Is TOO CUTE!". You stay silent as the beast looks over your face, and you can't help but shrink back when they notice the cut on your cheek. "Oh Noez! Human Is Bleeded! Flow me! Flow me!" You nod, as the creature gets off of you and leads you through a second hallway. You think about turning back, and climbing out of the hole you fell in, even if it seemed entirely impossible... but seeing as that would get you no where, you sigh and follow the cat creature.

You reluctantly follow the creature into next room, where you find it talking to two more cat-like creatures. One looks identical to the first one you met, whilst the other has grey hair, and is adorned in a light-blue and yellow striped t-shirt that could've matched your own light-blue and green one. They're all stood behind a stall, and as you approach, they all turn to face you. Feeling nervous, you turn your eyes to the sign cellotaped on the stall. A poorly written 'Tem Shop' is drawn on in an almost illiterate handwriting. You do notice with a smile however, that it is clearly the same handwriting as the 'Welcom 2 Hoomans' sign you read two rooms back. You look up as the grey-haired creature comes up to greet you, the third creature you hadn't met following nervously behind it. As you go to speak, the grey-haired creature talks first.

"Hoi! I'm Tem! ...and dis is Temmie!", it shouted, whilst proudly addressing it's friend that was waving shyly from behind them. Nodding, you notice that all these cat-like creatures seem to be named Temmie, and decide to mentally note that down. However you only have a few minutes to memorise that, as Tem quickly links an arm with you and pulls you towards the exit of the room. With a quick 'Gud job u too!', the other two Temmies rush off back to where you had just came from.

You follow Tem up the stairs, and you quickly learn that she is the ruler of 'New Tem Ruins', and that she got the position due to her being the only Temmie to ever go to 'Colleg'. On your journey she asks a lot of questions about yourself, but never actually listens as her excitement normally gets the better of her causing her to revert to showing you certain little puzzles in the ruins that allowed you to open doors or retract spikes. After one puzzle, Tem leads you along a now-retracted spike bridge before standing infront of you, with a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?", you ask, uncomfortably. You had grown so used to seeing a smile on Tem, that her face without a smile made you feel very uneasy. She sighs and gestures to the doorway before you both with a paw.

"Dis Is Tem Town Centrol. All Tems Luv Humans! But Munsters Maybe No". You arch your eyebrows at this. Apparently there were other monsters down here, and not all of them were going to take a liking to you as easily. "New Tem Ruins Is Always Safe For The Humans, But No Human Has Bin Here In A Very Long Time... Munsters Might Be Moodie...", she seemed to pause as if deciding whether she should continue or not, "...Munsters Mite Be A Meanie To Human! Munsters Mite Fite Human!". You shivered slightly at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Tem. Smiling as if she had just thought up a wise idea, she grabbed your hand whilst trying to pose heroically. "Tem Wil Always Help Da Human... But Tem Mite Not Be Arund All The Time... Human Do U No How To Fite To Save Ur Soul?". You stared disbelievingly at Tem. Not because of the way she spoke, but because she had been speaking about your soul, which just seemed like a meaningful topic for a creature so crazy and care-free as Tem to talk about. With a shake of your head, Tem smiled with a wink. "YAYA! Tem Will Teach U How To Defend!". Within seconds of her saying this, you feel something warm leave your chest. Looking up, you see a glistening red light glimmer infront of you. "Human. Dis Is Ur Soul!".

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Once you had backed up fully into the room, you looked around for the thing you had been hitting earlier, but it looked like it had ran away. Sighing in relief, you look around the room that you're now in. In the centre of the room you could find a small patch of grass, and that was pretty much it. The rest of the room was too dark for you to make out anything, but what you did know is that the place needed to be cleaned. Especially when there is a massive clump of dust left right in the middle of the doorway you had just passed through, for someone to stand in. With an unamused moan, you continue on your way.

The next room comes as a big surprise. Instead of just an empty cavern, you find yourself in a purple-bricked entrance hall. What's more surprising, is the fact that right in the middle of the room, are two cat like creatures happily talking to themselves behind a makeshift stall labelled the 'Tem Shop'. Before you can back away, the gray-haired creature sees you and gasps. With this, it rushes around their stall in a surprisingly, non-threatening way.

"OMG! IS A HUMAN! TEMMIE COME LOOK!". With this, the smaller, black haired cat-creature shyly made their way over to you. Their cheeks blushing bright red. They both stare at you in wonder, which causes an uneasy smile to rise on your face. Obviously their bewilderment gets the better of them, as the gray-haired one reaches out to shake your hand. This did not go down well, as you had mistaken it for an attack, and had quickly smacked their hand out of the way. The smaller creature gasped at this, and quickly rushed behind the stall and up the stairs into the next room, whilst the gray-haired creature quickly grabbed their hand with tears in their eyes. "Thats Not Nice Human! Tem Only Want Two Shake Ur Paw", it muttered sourly. Rolling your eyes, you made to side step the creature and walk past it. Unfortunately for you, it decided to follow you. "Even Though Human Hurt Tem's Hand, Tem Forgives Human. Human Must Be Totally Scare! Is Okai! Tem Look After You!", it announced proudly. "Come! Flow Me Human!".

You reluctantly follow Tem up the stairs, and whilst doing so, you quickly learn that she is the ruler of 'New Tem Ruins', and that she got the position due to her being the only Temmie to ever go to 'Colleg'. On your journey she asks a lot of questions about yourself, which you would rather not answer. Once you snidely tell her to mind her own business, her eyes water and she refuses to ask you anymore personal questions. However your remark only goes so far, as no matter what you do, she continuously leads you excitedly towards the puzzles that were built into the ruins. After showing you one of these puzzles, Tem leads you along a now-retracted spike bridge. As you make to go ahead, she blocks your way with a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?", you ask, uncomfortably. You had grown so used to seeing a smile on Tem, that her face without a smile made you feel very uneasy. She sighs and gestures to the doorway before you both with a paw.

"Dis Is Tem Town Centrol. Most Tems Luv Humans! But Munsters Prolly No". At this you arch your eyebrows. Apparently there were other monsters down here, and not all of them were going to take a liking to you as easily. You don't know whether that is a good or a bad thing, as you had quickly gotten tired of Tem's overly ecstatic ways. "New Tem Ruins Should Be Always Safe For Da Humans, But IDK, Cos No Human Has Visit In Ages... Munsters Might Be Hostil...", she seemed to pause as if deciding whether she should continue or not, "...Munsters Prolly Be So Mean To Human! Munsters Could Fite Human!". You snickered at that. If all the monsters were as stupid and as trusting as these Temmie things were, then any monster that attacked you would find themselves in a grave. "Tem Thinks Human Can Fite... But... Munsters Fite Humans For Souls". At your incredulous stare she sweated nervously. "L-Look! Tem Wil Prolly Always Help Humans... But Tem Mite Not Be Arund All The Time... We Can Do Da Practice!". Before you could even reply with a sarcastic reply, you felt something warm leave your chest. Looking up, you could see a glistening red light glimmer infront of you. "Human. Dis Is A Soul!".


	5. Soul Bound

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You stare at the bright red light in-front of you, because thats all you can think to do. Tem emits a shocked gasp, and instantly her eyes stare at you disbelievingly. When she notices you staring, she instantly blushes and runs a paw through her hair in what seems to be a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. "Sowwi Human. Tem was very scare, cuz munsters say that a meanie human had a soul just like urs...", shrinking slightly at this, Tem quickly shakes her head at you frantically. "Tem No Expert on the humans. But U is far too nice too have a bad soul! Bet meanie's soul was all cracked and ugly! U soul is SO CUTE!", and you can tell by the honest look on her face, that she's not just saying that to make you feel better. Smiling appreciatively so she knows you're alright, you turn your focus back to your soul. "Can- Can I touch it?", you ask nervously. Tem smiles awkwardly at your question and raises an eyebrow. "Silly human! U soul has always been inside you body! You already touched it before!", you smile to yourself at her enthusiasm. "Anyway human! Munsters mite fight you and try to steals you soul! So human you say OH NOEZ, then you make friends! Munsters will feel supa-dupa sorry that they tried to hurt you, they... They might even buy you sum of da bestest Temmie Flakes!". Again, her enthusiasm causes an easy smile to rest itself on your face, and in return she beams. "Okaii Human! Now I'm gonna to pretense to fight you, but no worriez Tem still luvs human SO MUCH! All you has to do, is to move you soul out of way of attacks". You nod nervously, and Tem gives you a final smile, before holding one of her paws in your direction. Within seconds small particles fly towards you and your soul, and you do a good job of getting yourself out of harms way, but your soul refuses to move and inevitably gets hit. You fear for the worst, seeing as this was your soul that was getting attacked, and obviously that would probably hurt a lot, but instead all you could feel was a dull numbness, similar to when you had experienced pins and needles before. Instantly your soul reverts back into your body and Tem has bombarded over, paws wrapped around your shoulders in a sorrowful hug. "Tem is so sowwi human!", you instinctively hug the cat-creature back, whilst telling her that you're fine. She pulls back at your words, looking into your eyes as if to check whether you're being honest or not. Eventually deciding that your being honest, she lets out a sigh of relief, before following that up with an irritated sigh. "Human I'm Sowwi. But other munsters mite use harder attacks, and Tem doesn't want human to be hurted... Think we can practice one moar time?".

You nod your head easily, and almost instantly Tem wraps you in another quick hug before pulling back so that she can face you properly. Within seconds, that familar red-light is shining bright infront of you. Right behind it is Tem, whose looking a bit guilty about doing this. You give her a quick smile, before slowly reaching out for your soul. Tem watches curiously, entirely unsure of what you're doing, but far too kind to interrupt you. Lightly, you place a lone finger on to your soul, and instantly you realise that was a bad idea. You let out a pained shout as you clutch your burning hand. Your eyes clenched shut, holding back what could easily become a waterfall of tears. Your grappled into a panicked hug by Tem, her head turning frantically as she looks for something... anything to help you. Eventually the pain drebbs away from your hand, and rushes down your arm into your chest before disappearing all together... and just like that you can open your eyes again. Tem notices and instantly goes to hug you for what must be the twentifth time that day, but pulls back at the last moment to stare at you. You return her quizzical gaze with a questioning glare, before following her sight down to your chest... That's when you see it. Your soul, that bright red light pulsating happily inside of you. "Um...", Tem begins, clearly unsure what to say or how to explain. She focuses fully on the red light, and instantly you can feel a tug, as if shes trying to pull your soul from your body. However the light remains inside of you, even when you stand up from the floor where you had appeared to collapse, and dust yourself off. With a nervous smile Tem stares at you. "Tem not sure what happen... But Tem thinks you soul is stuck inside you body...".

"Is that bad?", you reply nervously.

"Tem... Tem does not know. Tem thinks that is good cos munsters can't just pull out you soul and take it... but is bad cos munsters will have to do the kill to you, just so they can get it... But Tem knows once you make friends with them, they will always protect the human. Like Tem. Tem will always look after the human", she states protectively, before grabbing your hand and leading you towards the door that houses Tem Town Centrol.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

You stare at the bright red light in-front of you, whilst Tem lets out a shocked gasp. This instantly gets your attention, and when she realises you heard her, she blushes guiltily. "Sowwi... Is just... Munsters say that a evil human had a soul just like this...". You wince at this, which causes Tem to lower her ears at you sadly. "Tem thinks Munsters must be lying. Cos this soul is not nasty enough to be completely evil! You is not nasty enough to be completely evil. Tem says you shouldnt worry!". Still feeling slightly uneasy, you look back at your soul. "So that's me?", you ask curiously. Tem nods at you, obviously relieved that the topic of conversation has changed, but then shakes her head when she actually processes your question. "No... Well yes but... Tem is so confuse... You is you, but you soul is you as well. Tem not a scientist. You should ask this to Dr Alph- Actually dat would be a very not good idea... Let's just say the answer is maybe!", Tem suggests finally. Nodding your head, you return your focus to your soul, which causes Tem to remember why it was out in the open in the first place. "So human! Munsters mite try to steals you soul! That won't happen if you make friends! Munsters will feel like a silly billy if they tried to hurt their friend". You nod, understanding her logic, as you'd feel like a prat if you ever hurt one of your friends. "Okaii Human! So lets fight so you knows what to do in the futures! Do no worriez, Tem will not hurt you in real lifes, this is just practice! All you has to do, is to move you soul out of way of attacks". You nod nervously at this, as Tem holds one of her paws in your direction. Within seconds, small particles fly towards you and your soul, and you do a good job of getting yourself out of harms way, but your soul refuses to move and inevitably gets hit. You fear for the worst, seeing as this was your soul that was getting attacked, and obviously that would probably hurt a lot, but instead all you could feel was a dull numbness, similar to when you had experienced pins and needles before. Instantly your soul reverts back into your body and Tem has bombarded over, paws wrapped around your shoulders in a sorrowful hug. "Tem is sowwi human!", you shake your head lightly, whilst telling her that you're absolutely fine. She slowly pulls back at your words, whilst letting out a sigh of relief, before following that up with an irritated sigh. "Human... other munsters mite actually try to kill you, and Tem doesn't want human to be kill... We should practice one moar time".

You nod your head uneasily, as Tem reluctantly walks off and turns so that she can face you properly. Within seconds, that familar red-light is shining bright infront of you. Before Tem can attack again, you ask for her to wait and she complies with a questioning glance. In return you give her a small smile, before slowly reaching out for your soul. Lightly, you place a lone finger on to your soul, and instantly you realise that was a bad idea. You let out a pained shout as you clutch your burning hand. Your eyes clenched shut, holding back what could easily become a waterfall of tears. You hear Tem's terrified squeaks, and the patter of her footsteps as she runs around you in a panic. Eventually the pain drebbs away from your hand, and rushes down your arm into your chest before disappearing all together... and just like that you can open your eyes again. Tem notices and instantly drops to her knees so that she can be closer to your face, it's at this moment that your realise you had somehow fell to the floor during 'whatever all that pain had came from' had happened. You look at Tem to tell her you're okay, but she's too busy staring at your now-glowing chest... Your soul... that big bright red light from earlier was now pulsating happily inside of you. Without saying anything you feel a tug, as if someone is trying to pull your soul from your body, and when you see the amount of concentration on Tem's face, you realise that she's the one doing it. With a nervous sound Tem stares at you. "Tem- Tem does not know what happen... You soul is like supa stuck inside you own body...". You nod numbly at this piece of information, before Tem helps you to your feet. "Enough practice for today human. Tem thinks that you soul will be safe and snuggily wuggily inside you body aslong as you is alive... Tem is no expert, so Tem mite be wrong... Colleg never teached me this stuffs... Let's go human. Tem will be the bestest protector eva!". With a weak chuckle, and the help of Tem, you both walk over to the door that leads into Tem Town Centrol.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

You stare at the bright red light in-front of you, whilst Tem lets out a choked gasp. This, of course, grabs your attention, and when she realises you're looking at her, she points at your soul sadly. "You soul human... is- is very damage. Very... hurted". You wince automatically at this. If one part of you was meant to be immaculate, you expected that it would be your soul... but now your learning that your soul is just as broken as the rest of you, and of course this is quite irritating. "Monsters... Monsters say that a nasty vile human had a soul just like this... Maybe that human wasn't evil like munsters say... maybe that human was just broken... A soul treated badly is doomed to treat others badly". You watch Tem contemplate this seriously, the fact that she's speaking as normal as you are catching you quite off-guard. Catching your curious stare, Tem blushes for being caught talking to herself. "Sowwi... Tem sometimes thinks things out loud... is what happens when Temmies go to colleg". As if to change the topic on purpose, Tem quickly points back at your soul. "Human! Listen! Some munsters mite try to steals you soul! Which is a big no noez!", Tem says with so much enthusiasm that you're sure she's overacting to try to get you to forget about what she had said earlier about another human being down here. As if that would ever work on someone as clever as you. With a loud snort, you interrupt Tem's speech about souls and whatever other nonsense she was probably talking about.

"So there's another human down here?", you ask bluntly. Tem pauses, before shaking her head slowly. "There is no moar humans down here. They all have been kill". At this you are instantly on edge, and Tem can clearly tell. "Human pls! Tem no hurt you! No Temmie's will hurt you! Only munsters might hurt you but if you ma-".

"Not if I kill them first", you threaten menacingly. Tem pauses, biting her bottom lip to hide any traces of fear.

"No! Human listen to Tem pls! If you be friends to the munsters, they won't be hurty towards you!". You roll your eyes at this.

"It's going to be hard to make friends with someone whose trying to kill me".

"I knows", Tem eventually replies, with a tone of sadness you otherwise wouldn't expect from her. "But- But humans is very determine! If human is determine to make friend, human will make friend!", she finally suggests, clearly believing that just hoping to make friends with someone trying to murder you would work out completely fine. You can't help but snort again at this, and when Tem looks at you with hurt in her eyes, you finally come up with a reply.

"Look Tem... If a monster is friendly to me, then I will be friendly to them... If a monster tries to attack me, then you better believe I will attack them back". Tem takes this in, and after deciding that this is probably the best you're going to do, she nods. "Tem thinks you no need to learn how to fite. Tem thinks you already know hows".

"Indeed I do!", you state proudly as you make your way over to your soul. "Now I'll be having this back", you continue as you reach out towards the bright red light. You snatch your soul from the air, and instantly a burning pain shoots through your hand, down your arm and into your chest. All of this happening in such quick succession, that your not sure it actually happened. But when you notice that Tem is now gaping at your now glowing chest you're sure that it most definitely did happen. You wait for an explanation of what just happened, but Tem seems just as clueless as you. "Um... Hu- Human? Let's just go. No munster will attack you with Tem here to protects you!". Nodding with yet another roll of your eyes, you let the cat-creature lead you through the door that leads into Tem Town Centrol.


	6. Tem Town Centrol

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You follow Tem into a long corridor, and you can't help but notice the large array of monsters who are happily strolling up and down the room, shopping at the various stalls that had been set up. There are quite a considerable amount of Temmie-like monsters vibrating on the spot, and each one emits a deafeningly loud 'HOI!' as you walk past, followed quickly by an equally loud 'BOI!'. Just by the looks on their faces, you can tell each one of them wants to have a full-blown conversation with you, but Tem pushes past them, pulling you along with her. Before you can realise what she's doing, she parades you towards a Frog-like monster who is nosily inspecting small pieces of yellow and turquoise coloured paper with a look of disgust on his face.

"HOI!" Tem shouts, before swinging you to her side. "I'm Tem! And dis is my friend, -!". The frog seems to recoil at her obnoxious introduction, before looking you over with a bored expression on his face. It takes him a moment before he audibly gulps and tries to excuse himself.

"Oh, Hey- Erm... I best be off- I've... Err... Got things to do...". Realising that he's recognised you're a human, Tem glares at him angrily which seems to catch the frog off guard.

"- Is my friend! BE NICEY!", she almost ordered before turning to look at the coloured pieces of paper that the frog had just been perusing. By now, your face is bright red with embarrassment, yet you hold out your hand for the frog monster to shake. The monster flinches at first before reluctantly shaking your hand. You can't help but notice that he tries to wipe his hand off on his clothing as if your contact had dirtied him.

"What's your name?", you ask quietly. The frog sighs tiredly, before replying.

"Name's Frogitt. Frogitt the Froggit".

"I'm -", you say in return.

"What are those things you were looking at?", you ask, your voice showing your nervous disposition. At this, Froggit blushes and looks away.

"I- Erm- I'm not sure. I- I can't see them- that well". At this you look at the pieces of paper once more before describing them to Froggit. With your explanation he smiles gratefully.

"Those are called Temmie Flakes... Temmies love them. Not sure why though".

"Oh", you reply, unsure whether that explanation was useful for you in the long run or not. Before you can contemplate this further, the Froggit speaks up again.

"Look... Thanks for showing me what these are. I was so close to buying some... That would've been a waste of money", he chuckled nervously before continuing. "I- I normally wear glasses to help me see, but I recently got some new ones and I don't like them much".

"Why don't you like them?", you ask with a smile, happy that Froggit seems to be trying to get to know you before judging you. As his answer, he pulls a pair of big thick spectacles out of his pocket and places them on his head. The frames are far to bulky for his head, and the glass magnifies his eyes by a stupid amount, you nod in slight understanding but decide to try and make him feel better.

"They're a bit big", you begin, "but they're not that bad. Where I come from, people sometimes wear glasses just as a fashion accessory. It's called Geek Chic. It makes people look smart... Just like those make you look smart", you smile. Your comment seems to work as Froggit blushes at your compliment.

"I'm not sure what that means... but I'm flattered anyway", he laughs just as Tem returns from inspecting Temmie Flakes. Noticing her reappearance, the Froggit looks at you with a small grin.

"I won't keep you any longer, but we need to have another conversation some time so you can tell me more about the overground", he announced happily, before hopping off with his glasses planted proudly on his head. You wave at his retreating figure as Tem wraps an arm around your shoulders.

"Tem told human you could do the friendships! Tem SUPA PROUD!". You couldn't help but smile at her praise for you, even if her bubbly voice was loud enough to make your ears ring. "Now human! I haz gift for you! You cheek, is hurted yes?". You stare at Tem a bit confused, before remembering that you had cut your cheek when you had fell down into the underground, and she must still be worried about it, even though the lack of pain from it had caused you to forget it was even there in the first place.

"It's alright Tem, it doesn't hurt any more", you reply, your hand ghosting over your cheek as if to prove it. However you put your hand to close, and when you accidentally make contact with the cut you wince in pain. Tem quickly grabs your hand away before you can do more damage.

"Is okai if you is hurted! Be honest with Tem pls human YAYA!?". You nod reluctantly before she hands you one of the Temmie Flakes she had been looking at just. "Here humans! Have da bestest Temmie Flake! Is buyed with love... da good kind!". You go to reject it, feeling awkward that she had bought something for you, but before you can, she places it in your hand with a eager smile. You stare at the turquoise and yellow piece of paper in your hand dumbly, before looking up at Tem for help. She seems to catch your drift and mocks horror.

"Human no know what to do with Temmie Flake? So scare! VERY SCARE! Tem will go to da rescue! Human. You eat da flake of Temmie, and you body will be healed and feel the best!". You nod awkwardly, before bringing the Temmie Flake to your mouth and chewing on it. You're not sure how to describe the taste, but you would describe it as tasting very delicious... if very delicious could be used to describe the taste of cartridge paper. However, you couldn't help but feel a wave of renewed energy once you had eaten it, and the dull ache from your fall that you had gotten used to seemed to vanish completely. "Does the human like da Temmie Flakes!?", Tem eventually asked, noticing the look of bewilderment on your face. All you could do in reply was nod gratefully. This resulted in Tem letting out a happy whine. "Tem is a very lot happy!", she squealed before linking your arm and dragging you further down the corridor of stalls. You passed various other monsters on your way, most of them staring at you with a mix of anger, fear and pity. As you walk pass a particular loud group of monsters, you hear one vegetable-esque monster call your name. Looking over in confusion, you hear a cockroach-like monster gasp happily, while the Froggit you met before shushed them. In the corner of your eye, you can see Tem stare at the group of monsters threateningly, but when you give her a small shake of your head, she smiles uneasily at you. Walking over to the group, Frogitt, who is still wearing his glasses proudly, introduces you to his friends. You soon learn that the vegetable monster doesn't have a name, but you learn that it is a specie known as Vegetoid, which you use when addressing him. The other monster excitedly introduces herself as Migo the Migosp. After a small chat, and a refusal of a meal consisting of healthy greens, you wave them goodbye happily.

Reaching the end of the corridor, Tem turns to you with a smile. "Human! You made it past all the Tem Town Centrols! Plus nobodies even tried to do the steals of souls!". You smile happily, and make to step into the next room alongside her when you both stop, hearing something coming from the side of the room. Looking at Tem nervously, you point towards a lone pillar, where the soft sound of crying can be heard. Tem nods at you with a patient look on her face, before walking towards the pillar. Her steps are apparently too loud however, as a winged monster flies out of the way quickly and rushes through the door you were both about to walk through yourselves. You turn your head back to Tem when she lets out a tired sigh. "Thats Whimsum", she eventually mutters. "Whimsum is so sads all da time! I... I got to be da bestest mayor of New Tem Ruins... I will go to find him and makes him da happiest munster ever! I... You... You stay in dis room human! Tem will returns for you, and then Tem will brings you to da Mayor Tems house! You can stay there's with me! It will be like... DA BESTEST SLEEPOVAR ALL DA TIMES!". You weren't planning on staying underground for long, but you didn't say this just yet in case you upset her, so instead you just nodded. "Tem will be right backs... hopefullys!", Tem shouts behind her as she quickly rushes out of the room. Letting out a tired yawn, you sit yourself down against the wall and rest your legs waiting for her return.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

You cautiously follow Tem into a long corridor. Each side is decorated with banners and stalls where monsters of various shapes and sizes are selling a whole array of strange things. You notice however that at least 70% of the monsters in this room are Temmie-like monsters, which calms your nerves slightly seeing as you knew for certain that all Temmie's are friendly towards humans. After hearing various 'HOI!'s and 'BOI!'s as Tem and you walked down the corridor Tem parades you towards a stall where a Frog-like monster is squinting at the small pieces of yellow and turquoise coloured paper that was being sold. "HOI!" Tem shouts at the frog-monster, causing said monster to jump nervously. You can't help but let a small snicker leave your mouth. Fortunately for you, Tem does the same. "I'm Tem! And dis is my friend, -!". The frog glares at her for a few moments, before fitting you with the same stare. However, his face soon changes to one of fear and he soon tries to excuse himself.

"Oh... I need to go... My friends are... Erm- waiting?". Realising that he's recognised you're a human, Tem stares at him, irritation set on her features.

"You be nice to da human", she gritted out bitterly before turning to look at the coloured pieces of paper that the frog had just been perusing. You feel slightly mortified by this, and you can't help but pinch your nose. Once satisfied you look up and hold your hand with as big a smile you could muster. The monster initially jumps backwards, but once he realises what you're doing, he reluctantly shakes your hand. As soon as he lets go, he looks at his hand as if inspecting it for something filthy.

"What's your name?", you ask quietly. The frog sighs tiredly, before replying.

"Name's Frogitt. Frogitt the Froggit".

"I'm -", you say in return. Before you can try and continue your conversation, Froggit looks at you, with a guilty expression.

"Look- I- I do need to go- I need to meet my friends... so...". You can tell he's still uncomfortable with your presence, but instead of making it more awkward you just nod and wave him goodbye. He lets out a breath of relief before sauntering off down the corridor. Sighing sadly, you turn to Tem and wait for her to finish talking to the one-eyed monster selling the small pieces of paper. The monster notices you staring, and raises their eyebrow in surprise, before quickly diverting their gaze. Guessing that it's going to take time for any monster other than a Temmie to trust you, you look to the floor. It's not until you hear Tem's displeased growl, that you look up. She glares at where the Froggit monster was once standing, before turning to you with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Is alright human... Munsters just supa scare... do not do the giving up", she advised sadly, before replacing her frown with a happy grin. "I haz a surprisey surprise for you... Is for you poorly cheek", she proclaimed as she pushed one of the pieces of paper into your hand. You look at Tem, equally confused as you are grateful. You then look at the piece of paper, and believing it to be a plaster of some sort, you go to place it on your cheek until Tem grabs your wrist to stop you with a chuckle. "Haha! You silly human! Da Temmie Flake is for da eating", she chuckled genuinely. Feeling your face turn red from embarrassment, you place the Temmie Flake in your mouth and chew upon it. You almost gag at the taste but at the same time, you couldn't help but somehow feel more refreshed. Somehow, even the dull ache from your fall had seemed to vanish completely. "You cheek is all betters now! YAYA!", Tem cheered childishly before grabbing your arm and dragging you further down the corridor of stalls. Passing various other monsters on your way, you couldn't help but feel a lot of eyes staring at you. Some accusingly, and some just heavy with curiosity. Tem seems to notice and pulls you along further, even making sure to place herself in between you and a group of monsters when one of them calls your name.

Once you had both reached the end of the corridor, Tem turned to you with a small smile. "Human! That was Tem Town Centrols! Is very nice. SO VERY NICE!", she exclaimed happily. "Plus nobodies even tried to do the steals of souls... You'll be making all of da friends soons. I promise!". You nod, unsure on what else to do, before making to step into the next room. You stop, when hearing sobbing coming from the side of the room, and once you look at Tem, you can tell she had heard it too. Sighing as if she knows what it is, she points towards a lone pillar, where the source of the sound can be heard. Tem rolls her eyes, but plasters a patient look on her face, before walking towards the pillar. Her steps seem to be too loud however, because as soon as she takes a single step, a small winged monster quickly flees and rushes through the door you were both about to walk through yourselves. "That's Whimsum", you hear Tem eventually mutter. "Whimsum is so sads... EVERY DAI AND NITE! I...", you can almost hear Tem trying not to lose her patience, just from the tone of her voice. "I will go to find him... You... You stay in dis room human! Tem will come back for you as soon as Tem is done, and then Tem will brings you to da Mayor Tems house! There you can stay with me forevah so you is supa dupa safe!". Before you can explain that you would like to leave the underground, Tem quickly rushes out of the room after the sobbing monster. Deciding you've got nothing better to do, you sit yourself down against the wall and rest your legs waiting for her return.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

You unhappily follow Tem into a long corridor, frowning at the amount of monster in the room. Unfortunately a lot of them are Temmies, and with each 'HOI!' and 'BOI!' they emit, you feel closer to losing your mind. Fortunately for you, Tem pulls you along with her, meaning you don't have to stop and talk to every Temmie in the room. You would've rather poked your own eye out with a fork than be subjected to that. Before you know it, Tem has stopped pulling and is inspecting small pieces of yellow and turquoise coloured paper whilst introducing you to a frog-like monster.

"Froggit, dis my friend, -!". The frog nods and turns to look at you, before opening his mouth gaping at you. You hold your hand out for him to shake, and when he looks down at your dirty dusty hand, he recoils. You can see Tem glaring at him from the corner of your eye, but this does nothing to dissuade him from trying to pull your soul from your body. Instantly, that red light your soul gives off reignites in your body, shining brightly. Before the Froggit can attack you however, Tem has positioned herself between the both of you and is hissing at the Froggit angrily. Reluctantly, the Froggit ceases his attack and you feel that tug on your soul cease. The Froggit seems to buckle slightly under Tem's stare, and walks off down the corridor without another word. Around you, you can see everyone's eyes on you, and nobody looks away until you pointedly glare at them.

Once you've managed to get everyone to stop staring, Tem has turned to you, and is holding out a yellow and turquoise piece of paper. "D-Dis is for... you cheek", she muttered, obviously disappointed that a monster had tried to attack you straight away. You take the piece of paper from her hand and stare at it, not knowing what it was meant to do. Seemingly realising this, Tem explains as she leads you further down the corridor. "Is a Temmie Flake. So YUMMY! Help human feel supa good". Realising you have nothing to lose, you take a bite of the paper. Instantly, you feel like you should spit it back out, but when you feel a blast of renewed energy rushing through your aching body, you sigh in content and eat the rest of the Temmie Flake. "Munster food... is good for humans. Doctor Alphys sayed it befores", she explained, as she continued down the corridor. Her ears were practically laying flat upon her head, betraying the happy exterior she was trying to portray. If it were possible, you would say that her ears flattened further, when you happened to pass a group of monsters, one of them being the Froggit from earlier. As you passed, you could hear them gasping and muttering angrily about stupid Temmies, and by the tears threatening to fall from Tem's face, she heard it too. Deciding you would avenge her by teaching those monsters a lesson, you followed Tem until you reached the end of the corridor.

Before anything could be said to improve either of your moods, a loud wail sounded from your left. Once you and Tem had both turned your head to inspect the apparently crying pillar, a small winged monster flew out and whizzed through the door infront of you. Staring at their retreating form, Tem lets out a sad sigh. "Thats Whimsum", she mutters eventually, "he is so sads all da time... Like me... But, I got to be a happy mayor! So I will find him and makes him happy, and thats will makes me happy too!", she spoke out-loud, more to herself than you. "Human, st... no... You should come with me, is not safe", she mumbled. Shaking your head, you placed a forced smile on your face. "You go ahead, I'll stay here", you said as you sat yourself down against a wall. Before she could argue her case, you made up a lie on the spot that you knew she would fall for. "Like you said, I need to be determined if I want to make friends". You could tell by the look on her face that she was having an internal battle on whether to bring you with her or not. Finally, she nodded and made to leave the room. Before she did however, she spoke to you in the smallest of voices. "Okay... Thank you... For trying human". You gave her an easy smile, which she accepted before rushing after the sobbing monster that had flew away. Once you heard her steps disappear completely, you made to stand, intent on showing those monsters what for. With clenched fists, you stampeded towards the Froggit who attacked you. Before he could react, your fist had connected with his head. Instantly, you felt that tug on your soul again, indicating that someone else in the group wanted to end you too. With a satisfied grin, you clenched your fists once more and prepared to give whoever crossed you a bad time.


	7. Queen Of Stone

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You sat against the wall for what seemed like ages, but was more than likely only fifteen minutes. You had grown bored of sitting there, and even though you had shown yourself to not be a threat to anything in the room, you still caught monsters giving you cautious stares of fear and paranoia. The group of monsters you had befriended earlier had come to speak to you for a few moments before leaving through the door that Tem had went through. You weren't quite sure why, but when Vegetoid said Tem was cool for still believing in humans, you couldn't help but let a massive smile plaster itself on your face. At his remark, Frogitt and Migo looked down with a guilty look, and when you placed a questioning look on your face, they ashamedly explained that they, and other monsters like them, usually mock Tem and say things behind her back because they believed she was stupid for trying to protect any humans who fell down into the Underground. Especially after what had happened last time. Before you could ask about what had exactly happened, they continued speaking, assuring you and themselves, that if they knew where Tem was, they would go to her, apologise and even start inviting her to their outings to a place called Snowdin. Smiling, you told them that Tem had said they lived at the Mayor's house, and the monsters had quickly thanked you and rushed in the direction that Tem had left. Deciding that you had been left waiting for long enough, you eventually decided to exit through that very same doorway.

Walking into the next room, you grin at the change of scenery. To your left, there is a room with a large statue standing proudly in the centre, whilst to your right was a simple path that led to another room. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you decided to head left first.

You gazed up at the statue, as an armoured Froggit patrolled around it with over-emphasised movements. Noticing you on entry, she instantly cut her eyes and all too quickly you could feel that familiar pull on your soul. The bright red light that your soul emanated pulsed within your chest, and to say the armoured Froggit looked surprised was an understatement.

"Please don't...", you mumbled as the armoured Froggit clenched her eyes shut. Before you could really expect it, small white beams of light shot towards you. Flinching, you quickly dove behind the statue. You could hear the armoured Froggit's grumble as it began marching towards you. Fearful, you poked your head from behind the statue and looked at the armoured Froggit through desperate eyes. The sight of you, crouched behind the statue seemed to cause the armoured Froggit some difficulty, as she stepped backwards, her hand pinching her nose, in what seemed to be an attempt to hold back tears.

"I- I'm sorry...", she spoke quietly, whilst relinquishing her pull on your soul. You felt it settle back into your body, and it's light faded away calmly. You looked at the armoured Froggit carefully before releasing your hold on the statue and walking slowly towards her. Before you could thank her for giving you mercy, she points towards the statue whilst looking at you. Not understanding what she was getting at, you turned to look at the statue yourself. There, in bright white stone, was a tall feminine creature. The perfect mix of compassion and love in it's eyes, and a small smile carved into it's goat-like face. Raising an eyebrow, you turned back to the armoured Froggit who was now wiping a tear from her face. "That- That was the old Queen...". You nodded, but still weren't quite sure why the armoured Froggit was crying. She seemed to notice this, and explained. "She... She was so kind... so caring... she always looked after the humans that fell here... until they left that is... or killed her...". The armoured Froggit had added the last part in such a low and quiet tone that you weren't entirely sure whether she had said it, or you had made it up. "I saw you, and... I thought I should kill you... I'll get revenge for the Queen... for the King... for everyone... but... when I saw you, crouched behind her statue, your arms clenched around her in fear... I realised... that she wouldn't have wanted you dead... and for a moment, it was like... she was still here. Here in this room... protecting another human like always... I- I... I'm sorry human". By now the armoured Froggit was crying, and for some reason you couldn't explain you had already opened your arms for her. At first she didn't realise what you were doing, and when you finally wrapped your arms around her in an embrace she tensed, but only for a moment, before wrapping her arms around you in return and sobbing quietly. Eventually, her sobbing stopped and she pulled away from you with a grateful smile on her face.

"Are you alright now?", you asked, satisfied that you had helped her cheer up, but still feeling willing to help her anymore if needs be. She chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Humans are confusing...", she sighed as she wiped the dry tears from her face. "Some fall down and are as evil as evil can be... and then some are so kind and friendly". She pointedly looks at you when she says the last part, as if to check you had heard her compliment. You couldn't help but blush slightly at her praise. "I don't think I'll ever understand humans...", she continued, "I mean... the human who killed the Queen, was the one who commissioned that statue in her honor... It was like, they missed her, even though they killed her... Sort of touching for a creature so unfeeling... I guess that's why I can sort of see why the Queen had a soft spot for humans... she knew that even the worst people, can have a bit of great in them". You took all this in, particularly the information about the last human apparently killing the monster Queen... No wonder almost every monster hated you. The armoured Froggit, looked down at her wrist before turning to leave the room. "I'm on break now... I'd get out of here before Final gets here... he... he won't think twice about attacking you", she advised before walking through that door that led to Tem Town Centrol. Taking one last look at the statue of the Queen, you waved it goodbye and walked down the path into the next room.

You carefully walked through a room, surprised to find a table with a toy knife and a slab of rotting cheese resting upon it. Sighing happily, you realised that it didn't look like you were going to fall through the floor in this room. It also looked like you wouldn't have to push, (or talk), to any rocks in this room either. With a loud grumble, you held your stomach to try to quieten down it's wails. You hadn't really noticed until now, but you were incredibly hungry, and the sight of the cheese had seemed to make you realise. Approaching the table, you pondered on whether to risk eating the cheese or not. Eventually you decided that it was far too rotten to eat without facing some very serious repercussions. You then turn your eyes to the toy knife. Eventually you decide against taking it, in case it belongs to someone. Determined to eventually find some food to satisfy your hunger, you march on into the next room.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

You sat against the wall for roughly ten to fifteen minutes, before growing bored and deciding to leave through the door that Tem had exited through. In all honestly, getting out of Tem Town Centrol was something you very interested in doing, mainly due to you growing more and more annoyed with the constant shouts of 'HOI!' and 'BOI!'. Plus the staring of monsters who weren't of the Temmie variety were quickly making you more and more uncomfortable. The only monster you had talked to, was the Froggit from before, and he had left a few minutes ago. You were surprised to see him wave his hand at you as he left with his group of friends. You tried not to stare, but watching a frog-monster, a coakroach-monster and a vegetable-monster snootily parade out of the room was a sight you couldn't help but gawp at. You had waited a few moments to make sure that they had headed off far enough so that you wouldn't catch up to them, and so they wouldn't think you were following them before you left Tem Town Centrol. Walking into the next room, you're happy to find that you can't hear anymore Temmies shouting loudly. Looking around, you noticed a room with a large statue to your left and a simple path that most likely led to another room on your right. Letting your curiosity get the better of you, you decided to head left first.

You gazed up at the statue, fully noticing an armoured Froggit marching around the room in an over-exaggerated fashion. Ducking your head down everytime they came too close, seemed to prove useful at dissuading them from talking to you much or noticing you as a human. In fact, because you looked down to the floor everytime they walked past, they seemed to think that the top of your head was in fact your face, and the armoured Froggit had suggested in a clearly feminine voice that your face could benefit from a shave. You held back a cheeky snicker until the armoured Froggit was far away enough from you. When you weren't looking at the floor, you were gazing at the white stone statue stood prominently in the centre of the room. From what you could tell, it was a statue of a goat-like woman smiling to herself happily as if in thought. You weren't quite sure what specie of monster the statue was of, and you had thought about asking the armoured Froggit about it, but you had instantly realised that this would involve her talking to you more, and knowing your luck, she would probably realise that you're a human. You hadn't been attacked by any monsters yet, and you weren't exactly willing for them to start just yet. You weren't exactly sure how long you had been staring at the statue when you decided you had stared at it enough, but by the time you had, the armoured Froggit had been replaced with yet another Froggit. This one however, seemed to be spiky and wore a small crown upon it's head as it marched around the statue. It seemed to catch your gaze, and even when you looked down, you could feel it's eyes on you for almost too long. You only released a sigh of relief when the spiked Froggit re-began it's march. Deciding not to take another risk like that, you turned on the spot and headed down the path and into the next room.

You explored various rooms as you searched for Tem. As explained by Tem earlier, many of the rooms you walked through had their own specific puzzles which you had to complete as you continued on your way. One room involved you pushing a rock onto a pressure pad, the next room involved you falling through the floor and landing on a mass of leaves a lot of times until you could find a path where the floor was strong enough to hold your weight. The repetition of falling through the floor a bunch of times would've been punishment enough, but in addition to this, there was a small stall tucked away in the corner of the room next to the doorway that lead back upstairs, where an overly enthusiastic Temmie was selling 'Memoorey Fotos!'. The Temmie had explained that everyone gets their first 'Memoorey Foto' for free, and when you finally looked at the piece of paper they had pestered you into taking, instead of a photo, it was a crudely drawn wax-crayon picture of a stick-man falling into some leaves. You fell a further two times after that, each time refusing to buy another photo when they asked if you would like one. Once you had finally made it past that room, you found yourself facing three rocks and three pressure plates. You had managed to push one of the rocks, before something shouted for you to stop. It took you a moment before you realised that it was in fact one of the other rocks that had spoken to you. Before you could even think to yourself about how you had found a talking rock, it stated that it knew you wanted it to go on the pressure plate, but, to make it more interesting, they decided to make it a challenge. The rock stated that it would be able to make it to a pressure plate, before you could push the last remaining rock on to one. You had nodded at the challenge excitedly, and by the end of it, you were unsure how you had managed to lose. Instead of the gloating you expected, the rock just thanked you for spicing up their day and then told you to visit soon when you continued on your way. Following that, you ended up in a room where a table with both a plastic knife and a slab of rotting cheese upon it stood. You felt relieved at the lack of puzzles in this room, but were unhappy when the sight of the cheese reminded you that you hadn't ate in quite a while. Fortunately, the smell of the rotting cheese manages to curb your hunger a small amount. Growing increasingly tired of the rancid smell, you quickly pocket the toy knife and decide to continue on into the next room.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

You weren't sure how you had managed it, but you had manged to defeat practically all of the monsters in Tem Town Centrol. It had started off between just you and the rude Froggit that had tried to attack you earlier, but then their friends had joined in, followed by some passers-by, and even a few of the stall-holders. With just your bare fists, you had managed to turn the rude Froggit into a pile of dust. A lot of monsters had screamed at this, half of them joining in on the attack on you, whilst the other half quickly fled through the door that led to where you had originally fell. Obviously, dusting a monster was seen as a bad thing, yet you couldn't stop yourself from continuously dusting monsters when they came too close. Every so often, you would feel a shot of agonising pain shoot up your body, and each time this occurred, you were sure some monsters that you had already dusted had somehow been resurrected. Almost like their deaths had been reset. One time however, you felt an overwhelming amount of power rush through your bones, and when this happened, for some strange reason you felt physically stronger. None of this concerned you however, as you were far too busy obliterating the monsters who were dumb enough to risk their lives fighting you. Before long, the room had entirely emptied leaving just you covered in a thick coating of dust.

You eventually chose to head back to where you originally fell down, so that none of the monsters there would be able to tell anyone about what happened. It was a short walk now that you knew the way, and by the time you reached where you originally fell, all you could see were piles upon piles of dust. Obviously, this surprised you, but for some strange reason, you felt like you knew how these monsters had died. However, you didn't try to think on it too much, because you weren't entirely sure whether your thoughts on the subject made sense or not. Satisfied that the monsters who had fleed had already been dealt with somehow, you headed back to Tem Town Centrol. Just as you made to leave the room, an armoured Froggit walked into the room, it's head staring down at the watch on it's wrist. Deciding to make this quick, you quickly brought your fist upon it's head and it disintegrated into dust almost immediately. Smiling both sadistically and proudly, you headed out through the door that Tem had left through earlier.

Looking around, you noticed a small room to your left where a spiked Froggit was staring up at a white stone statue. To your right, a path led to a series of connecting rooms. Deciding on keeping your head down for the moment, you chose to ignore the Froggit and followed the path through various rooms. Surprisingly, there weren't any monsters in the next few rooms, instead there were a few puzzles that seemed to have already been solved. Probably by Tem so that she could follow that crying monster safely. The only puzzle that hadn't already been solved was one where you had to follow a certain path. Failure to follow said path would result in you falling though the floor. You did this a number of times, eventually losing your patience and lashing out at the small Temmie creature that was in the room where you had repeatedly fell too. You don't know why you did it, and you weren't proud that you had attacked and dusted an innocent Temmie... but it sure helped you feel more calm and satisified.

Eventually you made it through that puzzle, through another puzzle and finally into the room where you now stood. In said room sat a table which held a slab of rotting cheese and a knife made out of plastic. Smiling evilly, you grab the toy knife and put it in your pocket for safe-keeping before heading into the next room.


	8. Arachnibakers

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

Inside the next room lies two picnic tables, one on each side of the room. They're separated by small patch of browning leaves, and you can't help but wonder how vegetation even managed to grow underground. Thinking about it, you assumed it was probably due to the monster here using magic on it or something of the sort. You walk past the first picnic where a family of slime-like creature hiss and wiggle away as you make your way through the room. The other picnic bench is being used by the same group of monster friends you had met and befriended earlier in Tem Town Centrol. Both Frogitt and Migo waved at you happily, whilst Vegetoid just gave you a smile before turning back to their food. You waved back, staring longingly at their food. They seemed to be eating a variety of purple doughnuts and croissants, whilst drinking an equally purple drink. Migo seemed to notice you staring and gestured you to come close.

"They've finally started selling doughnuts again", she squealed happily before realising that you had no idea what had finally started selling doughnuts again. Seeming to realise this, Frogitt the Froggit pointed to a room to your right whilst gulping down the remnants of a croissant.

"The spiders here used to make pastries and other stuff to raise money. They wanted to join up with the other spider clan in the Hotlands, but without enough money to provide insulated travel and such, they would probably perish in the cold of Snowdin", he explained, watching you closely to see if you understood. You did, but the fact he was talking about spiders caught you a bit off guard if you were honest. Not that you were particularly scared of spiders, but it was odd to think that they were baking and raising money for themselves. You continued to stare at Frogitt, which he took as a note to continue, "They shut up shop when they learned that, the evil hu-... that murderer had killed the Spider Queen in the Hotlands". You nodded your head seemingly oblivious to his little slip up. However you had already guessed what he was going to say. By the look on Migo's face, she had guessed you had caught on.

"Look human...", she sighed as she drank a last gulp of her purple drink. "I know monsters might give you a hard time. God knows we were going to Frogboy here didn't rush over telling us about his fantastic interaction with the friendliest human ever", she teased as the Froggit opposite her blushed and looked away embarrassed. "But if you just keep on doing what you're doing, then you'll do just fine. Besides the Ruins' spiders won't hate you all that much. Word is, they're relieved that the Spider Queen is dead. Apparently she used to bake actual spiders into her pastries...". The shock that this 'Queen' would put her own people, (well spiders), into her food and then sell it on for profit ran riot throughout your body, before you realised that this was probably just a rumor that you shouldn't believe in. However you had understood she was trying to make you feel better, so you gave her a small smile to try and show her it had worked. It hadn't really, but by the look of her pleased expression, she seemed to believe it had.

"You gonna go buy something?", The Migosp asked, watching her Vegetoid friend devour a doughnut in disgust. You shook your head.

"I would... but I don't have any money". With that, you put your hands in your pockets as if to emphasise the point. Sighing in defeat you pulled out the contents, which consisted of various pieces of your broken mobile phone. As you did, the Froggit gasped in an almost fanboy fashion, whilst both the Vegetoid and Migo rolled their eyes.

"IS THAT AN ACTUAL HUMAN PHONE!?", Frogitt shouted excitedly as he pushed his glasses further on his nose and studied the pieces of your old phone in your hand. You nodded, before adding a chuckled "well it used to be". "ILL BUY IT OFF YOU!", he sounded as he rapidly searched his pockets. Before you could contemplate it, he had pulled a handful of golden coins. "I'LL GIVE YOU 20 GOLD FOR IT!?", his loud voiced boomed. You looked at the coins and then back down to your hand. You knew very well that your phone was beyond broken, and if you were still above ground, this heap of junk wouldn't have gotten you very much at all. In fact it would probably just be sent to the scrapyard. 20 Gold was clearly too much to take for the phone, and when you declared that you couldn't accept that much, the Froggit quickly added five for gold coins to it. You couldn't even bring yourself to explain further before the Vegetoid nudged you slightly.

"Ol' Frogboy here is da' biggest human-tech nerd goin'. He wont be open to listenin' to ya' until he's bought it off ya'. Plus, there's a reason he's been offerin' ya that much. Advanced human tech is rare down 'ere. Anything that does fall 'ere is normally all damaged up by the waters". Accepting this, you reluctantly agreed to sell him your phone, and he quickly planted the gold coins into your arms as you handed him the technological rubble. With your pockets now feeling more weighted, and with Frogitt desperately hurrying his friends so that they could go and study his new purchase, you bid them farewell and decided to visit the spider bake sale.

Entering the room that Frogitt had indicated earlier, you found a small table on entry which held a plate of purple doughnuts, a plate purple croissants and several glass flasks filled with the purple liquid. Also on the table you found a group of five spiders walking around. They weren't very big, but a lot bigger than what you were used too. Each one was around the size of a ping pong ball, and each one stared up at you with bright purple eyes as you approached. If you had been looking more closely at them, you would've noticed the angry frowns on their faces, but you were far more interested in the food available for purchase. You read the menu, your stomach rumbling in anticipation.

'Spider Bakesale; ~ All Proceeds Go To Real Spiders!

Spider Doughnut - 7G

Spider Croissant - 7G

Spider Cider - 5G

*100% Actual Spider Free!*'

You turned your head back to the spiders on the table, holding out 7 gold coins, but quickly snatched your hand back when you noticed that the spiders were the brink of pouncing on you. Gazing at them through sad eyes, you managed to notice that they all had calmed their stance and seemed to be looking at each other in confusion. Slowly, they each turned their head toward the gold in your hand, their expressions showing their bewilderment. Moving slowly you placed the 7 gold coins onto the table.

"A- A Spider C-Croissant Please", you mumbled nervously whilst cautiously placing seven gold coins on to the table. It took the spiders a moment to shake themselves out of their stupor. Once they had, two spiders packaged the Croissant into a bag and handed it to you, whilst another two pushed your coins into a pot. Smiling, you looked at the one remaining spider who now seemed to be lying down on the table in a relaxed state. Apparently, it appeared that this spider was on break. You chuckled lightly and made to turn away but stopped when you noticed one spider waving towards you. Looking down at them, they gestured towards the menu and when you looked, you noticed that one of the spiders was now up there using their web-string to flip the menu around. Once the spider had eventually managed to turn the menu around, you noticed that there was some faded writing on the other side.

'Want to join the Spider Defense League? Protecting Spiders everywhere from humans and monsters! Free Membership Now!'.

You read the sign, before pulling an uneasy smile. However you kept your eyes trained on the spider by the sign, especially when it crawled over to the word 'human' and then pointed towards you. Reluctantly, you nodded, expecting some sort of backlash or outrage but hoping that wasn't the case. Hoping seemed to work in your favour, as the spider bopped it's head as if in thought before crawling over to the word 'join' and pointing towards you once more.

"You're asking if I want to join the Spider Defense League?", you asked, more to yourself than the spider. The spider's head bopped again once more. "What does it do?", you asked in return, "Like I know it helps protect spiders, but what does it mean to be in the Spider Defense League?", you questioned further, wanting to know what the consequences would be if you actually did join up to this group. The spider on the sign pointed back to the table, which you turned to face. Your eyes soon landed on a small cardboard box which the other four spiders must've dragged onto the table whilst you were conversing with the sign spider. The one spider had resumed it's relaxation break, whilst two more were looking up at you with curiosity. The final spider was rummaging through the box, before dragging a small badge out and placing it on the table. You took a step closer, taking in the form of the badge. It was circular, and had a silhouetted spider in the background. In the foreground were the words 'Friend To Spiders Everywhere', in a thin white font. With a wide grin, you nodded, pinning the badge to your striped jumper happily. The four spiders on the table seemed to cheer silently, whilst the sign spider turned the sign around once more, so that the actual menu could be seen. Soon after, a shape-shifting monster with a star, a circle and a triangle for a face entered to buy a donut, and as if to spare you the trouble, the spiders kept the creature busy whilst you snook past and back to where the picnic tables were. With a happy grin, you sat down and began unwrapping your croissant from it's packaging, the sound of near-by buzzing going totally unheard.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

As you entered the next room, the first thing you noticed were the two almost identical picnic tables at each side of the room. The one nearest you was occupied by a family of slime like creatures, who shrank away from you in disgust as you walked past, whilst the other one was being used by the Froggit you had met earlier and it's two friends. The Froggit gave a short wave whilst it's vegetable-looking friend gave you an disinterested stare before returning to it's meal. Being nosy, you looked at the food on their table as you walked past, and you were excited to see that they were eating a range of purple-coloured pastries, accompanied with a fizzy purple drink. Walking past them, you entered a room which housed a small table. Upon it stood two plates, one filled with doughnuts and the other filled with croissants. Alongside this stood a few glass flasks of the same purple liquid from the previous room and five ping-pong ball sized spiders. If you had looked closer, you would've noticed the angry stares they were given you, but instead your focus was on the menu in the room.

'Spider Bakesale; ~ All Proceeds Go To Real Spiders!

Spider Doughnut - 7G

Spider Croissant - 7G

Spider Cider - 5G

*100% Actual Spider Free!*'

Sighing, you realised you didn't have any money and headed back into the room with the two picnic tables, your hands rummaging around in your pockets searching desperately for anything. Once you pulled your hands out, all you had retrieved were the small pieces of your broken mobile phone and the toy knife. Sliding the toy knife back into your pocket, you kept the pieces of broken phone in your hand and made to walk around the room in search of a bin before being stopped by the Froggit from earlier.

"I- I'm sorry... But... Is- Are- Were those- A human phone?", it stammered excitedly. You looked at the components of your beyond-repair phone, and nodded awkwardly. You couldn't mourn for your phone once more however, as the Froggit had practically cheered so loudly that it had caused you to almost drop the pieces.

"OH MY GOD! I- CAN I HAVE IT- I- I MEAN BUY IT OBVIOUSLY?". You stared at the Froggit, slightly on edge from his loud shouts. Glancing over to his friends, you noticed the Vegetable monster still looking at you with disinterest spread over his features, whilst the cockroach monster was trying her hardest to hide a humoured smile. Turning back to the Frogitt, you nodded awkwardly.

"I guess, but it's broken so like it won't work", you explained. Your explanation went unheard as the Froggit whooped once more before pulling a number of gold coins from his pockets.

"I'LL GIVE YOU 20 GOLD FOR IT!?", he shouted excitedly. You stared at the coins awestruck, before nodding dumbly. You weren't sure whether that was a good or a bad choice, but you were hungry and that 20 gold would help you be able to afford food to settle your stomach. As soon as you finished nodding, the Froggit dumped the gold coins into your arms, whilst carefully taking the pieces of your phone from you and rushing over to his friends. As you walked back into the room with the pastry table, you could hear him excitedly tell his friends about the super high quality of human technology.

Returning to the pastry table, you counted out seven gold and placed it on the table. This seemed to get the focus of four spiders, all of which had been busy gesturing towards on another. The one remaining spider was on the other end of the table, seeming taking a break by lying down and relaxing. You could see the look of both horror and confusion on the spider's faces as you pointed towards the spider croissants and ask for one of those. It appeared that the spiders were both scared of you, yet ecstatic that you had bought one of their pastries. One by one, the spiders shook themselves out of their stupor, before following through with your purchase. Amazed, you watched as two spiders packaged the croissant into a bag and handed it to you. Whilst they did this, the other two spiders who were working, pushed your coins into a pot. Feeling relieved that you now had food, you took the packaged spider croissant, and headed back into the picnic-table room. The Froggit and his group of friends had apparently left during your time in the shop, so you happily sat at their table and began unwrapping your croissant from it's packaging. You were so invested in getting ready to eat that the sound of near-by buzzing was totally unheard to you.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Entering the next room, you noticed that you had entered what seemed to be the picnic-table room, as at each end of the room, sat a picnic table. The one at the end of the room was free, whilst the one nearest was occupied by a family of slime like creatures. As soon as you took a step forward, you could see these creature look at you with non-existent eyes. You could sense their fear, even though they had no features to show them. Before you could even attempt to calm them down, you could feel the simultaneous pull on your soul, as each of the four slime creatures attempted to retrieve it from your body. Grinning, you pulled the toy-knife from your pocket and brought it down upon the nearest creature. Almost instantly, it burst into an explosion of dust, covering you in yet another layer. The three other slime creatures trembled, each of them retracting the pull on your soul, probably in a pathetic attempt to show you they no longer wanted to fight you. Growing more and more bitter, you swung your toy-knife around once more, striking yet another one of these creatures. It let out what you could describe as a pained cry... if a jelly-esque creature that had no mouth could cry. Before it could even turn to dust, you had already embedded the toy knife into another monster.

As they both exploded like a firework, you noticed four ping-pong ball sized spider-like creature rush into the room and look around in a panic. As you turned the last slime-monster to dust, these spiders lurched back in surprise before bounding towards you. Surprisingly, you expected to feel them tug on your soul just like every other monster had, but instead these were just planning on attacking your physical form. Noting that spiders above-ground could be venomous, you realised that you would have to be very careful with this next battle. The spider nearest you sprang from the floor, it's purple eyes flashing dangerously. Acting quickly kicked out at it. Your foot connected with it, and the force of your kick sent it sprawling backwards. As this was happening, another spider lurched towards you. Without thinking, you brought your foot back down to the ground, making sure to land your foot directly on said spider, and to stomp down as hard as you could when you did. With a satisfying crack, the spider practically burst, spewing a sickly green liquid. The lack of dust caught you off guard for a moment, which allowed the next spider to bound into your stomach and knock you backwards. This spider seemed to let out a silent laugh before jumping at you again. Thinking quick, you rolled to the side as it landed where your head would've been. With the toy-knife in hand, you brought it down upon the spider and instantly it practically erupted that same green blood. You hurriedly rose to your feet, aware that there was still a spider left, but when you looked around you noticed you couldn't find them. Noting with satisfaction that they must've fled, you dusted yourself off slightly before turning back to the toy-knife that lay embedded in the spider. Deciding that you weren't going to touch that toy-knife anymore after all that, you decided to head into the room where the spiders had arrived from.

Inside the room there was a small table, which had a plate of doughnuts and a plate of croissants resting upon it. Next to them stood a few glass flasks of a purple liquid, and a spider who was lying down on the table taking a nap. You were sure that this spider hadn't been one of the ones to attack you, but with a sadistic grin you lifted up one of the flasks and brought it down upon the spider. You had planned to give it the mercy of not knowing it was going to die, but you had seen it open it's eyes at the last moment. You had seen the realisation on it's face, right before the very end of it's existence... and that excited you more than you could explain.


	9. Of Frogs And Ghosts

[I've now responded to all reviews so far. They can be found at the bottom of this chapter].

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

You sigh in happiness when the aroma of the Spider Croissant you had just bought reaches your nose. Before you can take a bite however you feel a tug on your soul, which causes you to whip around. As soon as you do, white fly-like beings shoot towards you and come into contact with your soul. Instantly you feel pins and needles strike throughout your body, and you have to physically shake yourself to remove them. You drop your uneaten croissant to the floor when you hear more buzzing, signifying more of these fly-things. Acting quickly, you ducked your head as more flies shot over you. Turning around, you became face to face with an unfamiliar froggit. This one was unlike all the others you had met. While the other froggits were smooth faced and usually smiling, this one was spiked and frowned as if it's life depended on it. Upon it's head rested a small golden crown, and on it the words 'Final Froggit' were inscribed. This was clearly the froggit that the Armoured Froggit from the Queen's Statue Room had warned you about. You hold your hands up to the froggit as if to surrender, but the froggit seems to misunderstand and instead jumps up into the air before kicking out it's legs towards you. They make contact with your stomach and you fly backwards. You slam into the wall with a thud, and you can feel yourself weaken slightly. You lift your head slightly as the spiked froggit approaches you, a menacing fire in his eyes.

"Your kind will no longer harm my kind. I, Final Froggit will reduce you to dust". You raise an eyebrow at this, not sure what the dust part of his statement meant. Luckily, you understood what the rest of his threat meant and you managed to roll to the side when his foot connected to where your head would've been. Final growls before grabbing the crown from his head and somersaulting it towards you. The sharp prongs upon it embed themselves into the wall behind you, and when Final launches towards you once more, you jump out of the way as quickly as you can manage.

"You must expire. No matter what Dr Alphys says, my determination will outlast yours". He pries his crown from the wall, before summoning some more of those magic white flies from thin air. Before he can send them towards you, you see a ball of slightly furry darkness jump onto Final and push him backwards. It takes you a moment, but you realise that the Spiders you had befriended earlier had seemingly come to your defense. As soon as Final managed to softly bat one spider away, another three took it's place. Looking down at the one spider left by your side when you notice it waving one of it's arms, it points you towards the door that you guessed led towards wherever Tem had vanished off to. Reaching down, you carefully shook it's arm with a smile before running off into the next room.

The next room is practically empty save for a white being lying on the floor. As you approach it lets out a tired and seemingly sad moan before rolling over. Noting that it hadn't seen you yet, you let out a soft cough. Instantly it's eyes shot open. They seemed to vibrate slightly for a moment, as if to get used to the lighting of the room, before finally focusing on you.

"Are- Are you alright?", you ask quietly, hoping that this monster would not attack you like Final had. Your hope for this grows when the monster stands upright, and even more when the monster begins to float in front of you.

"A- A Ghost!?", you splutter, taking a step back cautiously. The ghost seems to look sad at your reaction, and turns to float off. Before it can, you apologise and hold your hand out, trying to hide the fear that you felt racing around your body. The ghost paused, looking at your hand with a raised eyebrow, before facing you with a small smile.

"You want to shake my hand?... I don't really have hands... You would've been disappointed anyway... Ohhhh...", the ghost muttered glumly before trying to turn away once more. Not ready to give up yet, you chose to speak once more.

"I'm -, what's your name?". The ghost turns to you, an awkward expression on it's face.

"My name... It's Napstablook... For now anyway...". You pull a face at his answer, not entirely sure what he meant by that.

"Napstablook the ghost", you repeated, testing the name on your tongue. "That's a cool name. I've never met a ghost before... Hey! Is everything alright? You seem a bit down", you inquired. Napstablook seemed to look himself up and down before floating a bit higher.

"A bit down... Is this better?...". You can't help but let out a little chuckle at this, which he seems to appreciate. "In all seriousness... I'm fine... I just come here to think about things some times... It normally helps me calm down...". You nod along to his explanation.

"A lot of my friends do that too", you say as the ghost lowers himself back down to your height. The ghost seems to be a bit relieved hearing this, obviously fearing he was the only being to do something of that sort.

"You're very friendly...", Napstablook began, "What sort of monster are you?...". Before you could answer, you felt another tug on your soul.

"Get back here human! Your spider friends will stop me no longer", Final spat from behind you.

"Human!?... I hoped you weren't... Oh no... Alphys needs to know...", Napstablook groaned in a depressed fashion before phasing through the floor. You look at the ground where he vanished sadly before turning back to Final Froggit. As you do this, he releases a swarm of white flies towards you once more. You duck as they fly overhead, but with horror you notice that they seem to turn in the air and head towards you once more. Whilst paying attention to them, you see Final remove his helmet once more and ready it to throw at you. Thinking quickly, you ran towards Final, the swarm of flies flying straight after you. He catapults his crown towards you which you manage to grab whilst in the process of jumping over him. You turn to face him, just as the swarm of magic flies crashes into his back. He glares at you, before turning to the swarm of magic flies and swatting at them angrily. Using this time wisely you rushed past the froggit and ran into the next room.

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

You lick your lips happily when you finally manage to fully unravel the Spider Croissant from it's packaging. You raise it to your mouth but stop when you feel a sharp tug on your soul. You quickly twist your head to where you can feel the pulling resonating from, and gasp when you notice the Spiked Froggit from the Queen's Statue room glaring at you. Hoping for the best, you held your croissant out for the Spiked Froggit to try. Instead of what you were hoping for, the Spiked Froggit summoned a number of magic-white flies, and flung them towards you. Fortunately you managed to jump up from the table and out of the way of the flies in the nick of time.

"Human. No longer will you and your kind terrorise my people. I, Final Froggit, will fight you, and I will make your life end", the Spiked Froggit announced with a courageous tone to his voice.

"I'm trying to eat here!", you shouted angrily in response, before grabbing your croissant and catapulting it towards Final. With a satisfying splat, the croissant burst on contact with the froggit's face. You could hear him growl angrily as he desperately wiped at his face with his hands. Acting quickly, you rushed out of the room in the direction that you believed Tem would've went.

As you enter the room, you come in contact with a moping white figure laying on the floor. It's eyes are scrunched shut, and if you couldn't tell any better, you'd guess it had been crying. You take a step towards it, and when you do the being emits a sad wail. Feeling sympathetic for the monster, you crouched down towards it and coughed lightly. The being's eyes opened almost instantly, and when it's eyes met yours, you could see the being somehow blush.

"Is everything okay?", you asked, confident that the figure wouldn't try to harm you. It seemed to take a moment, but the being nodded it's head before rising from the ground and floating in mid air. The pure surprise of this seemed to knock you backwards onto the floor.

"Y-You're a ghost?", you asked, a worried, yet excited smile making it's way onto your face. The being seemed to nod sadly.

"Yeah... For now...", it mumbled awkwardly before staring at you with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't... Aren't you going to try to attack me?...". Quickly, you shook your head and rose to your feet so that you could be at eye level with the ghost.

"No, of course not. Is that why your upset? Did someone attack you?", you interrogated. You weren't quite sure, but for some reason you wanted to help this ghost. Maybe it was the way he was acted, or the way he spoke, but his sadness resonated something in you, that you felt you could relate to. The ghost seemed to shake his head with a small forced smile.

"What... are you?...", the ghost asked, almost as if he knew the answer but was hoping for the opposite.

"Human! By fight, I did not mean food fight", came Final's harsh voice from behind.

"Human... I was hoping you weren't...". You turned to the ghost, hurt in your eyes. The ghost seemed to notice this and back away slowly. "I... I'm sorry... I wish... It were different...", it mumbled sadly before fading into nothing. Behind you, you could feel Final's tug on your soul.

"Stupid human. Trying to attack Napstablook? He's incorporeal. You could never kill him... and when I'm done with you, you won't ever be able to kill anything again". Before you can reply, Final creates yet another swarm of white flies, and with a shake of his hand, they all fly towards you. Acting quickly, you manage to duck as they fly overhead, but with horror, you notice they the flies stop suddenly before flying towards you once more. Acting fast you ran towards Final Froggit, the swarm of flies hot on your heels. You see Final shake slightly as you run towards him, and as you do, he reaches for his crown as if to get some sort of comfort from it. With strength you didn't realise you actually had, you pushed off the ground with your feet and somersaulted over Final. With shocked eyes, Final realises what you've done but he can't do anything to stop the swarm of flies now heading straight towards him. Within seconds, the flies make contact with the froggit, and he is knocked backwards onto the floor. Carefully stepping around him, you notice his glare as he swats at the flies above him. Grateful that he's still alive and that he didn't accidentally injure himself, you rushed out of the room and into the next.

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Returning to the room, you're instantly knocked backwards by a swarm of white flies. You feel them crash into your soul, and with fear you feel the pins and needles of the attack slowly make your body more and more numb. With all the effort you can muster, you force yourself out of the way of anymore flies, and lay behind one of the benches to hide and recover.

"Hah! I- I did it... It... It killed everyone... and I killed it! Hah... Hah Hah!", a deep yet trembling voice cheered from across the room. You felt like standing and proving this voice wrong, just so you could see the happiness fall from it's face, but you knew you had to wait a few seconds until the pins and needles had fully faded.

Slowly, you could hear the creatures footsteps get closer, and with each step, you could feel yourself grow stronger.

"I- I wonder what it's soul looks like... Alphys... Alphys will be so impressed when I give it her", it murmured as it grew closer and closer. Eventually you could see the creature's foot from your position under the bench, and so, acting quickly, you grabbed the creature's ankle and pulled as hard as you could. It let out a horrifying shriek as it fell to the floor. With it's free leg, it kicked desperately at you, but you kept your grip and pulled it closer towards. From here, you could tell that this creature was the Spiked Froggit you had saw earlier. Noting never to spare another creature again, you punch at the creature angrily. It whimpers and tries it's best to fight you off, but you continue attacking it. Eventually it's wails fade out, and in your grasp it turns to dust. You let out a dark chuckle before climbing from under the bench and brushing yourself off. It's not until you look up that you notice what seems to be a ghost staring at you with fear in it's deep-set eyes.

"Oh no... not again...", the ghost mumbled as you finished brushing dust from your shoulders.

"A ghost?", you questioned as you took a step towards the spirit. "That's new", you added with a dark chuckle. The ghost cut it's eyes at you for that.

"Now I understand Alphys... For Mettaton...", it murmured almost angrily to itself before fading into the wall. Feeling let down at the fact you didn't get to actually fight the ghost, you headed off into the next room.

\- Responding To Reviews [Before 29/08/2016] -

XxbluepandaxX: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it!

TheHerobriner: Thanks for the reviews! I had a feeling a lot of people would prefer the Pacifist version of this story haha. Hopefully you're enjoying it still! Yeah, writing in Tem-Speak was irritating beyond relief. Like you said, I did only include them in such a large quantity so that they could soften the blow of first entering the Underground. I'm glad people caught onto that haha.

ElatedElmoEater: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I managed to write Tem and the Temmies alright. I didn't realise that they were very much a remix of Papyrus and Asriel until you said, but now I agree with what you said. About the Tem Boss Fight, I don't think I'll be giving her the power to use the abilities of fallen monsters but she will be using similar attacks to some of them. As of now, I'm guessing she will probably be using attacks similar to Napstablook's tears and the Temmie attacks. I'm not so sure about Toriel's though. Like obviously Tem would use Temmie attacks and crying that you're trying to leave/kill her makes sense also, but fire just doesn't seem to fit Temmie so well. There will be someone who basically uses Toriel's attacks however, but I won't say too much because I don't want to spoil anything haha!

Guest: Thanks for the review, glad you enjoyed it!

Acvodadkawaii: Thanks for the review, and the advice! I'm definitely going to take what you said into consideration, and I'll most likely go back and update all my chapters to do what you said once I finished the ruins section. But yeah, your advice makes a lot of sense so I'll definitely follow through with it and do that for future chapters!


	10. Home Time

-/- PACIFIST -\\-

Not really looking where you were going, you raced into the next room and instantly felt yourself falling. With a thud, you crashed into the floor below you. Luckily, a pile of brown leaves cushioned your fall. You growled almost silently when you realised this was probably another falling puzzle you would have to endure. Rubbing your eyes in frustration, you got up to your feet and exited the small room you had fell into. Once you had traversed up some stairs, you finally took an actual look at the room you had rushed in to. It was a fairly large room, with six patches of darkened earth set into the floor. The one immediately ahead of you had a big hole placed in the centre of the patch... You guessed that this is where you had fallen. Making sure not to step on any of the darkened patches, you made your way towards the next room, but stopped when you noticed that a set of spikes were protruding from the path.

"Hah Hah Hah!", laughed a loud voice from behind you. You didn't even have to turn around to realise who it was. Within seconds you felt that tug on your soul, and the Final Froggit was stood proud in front of you.

"Idiot! You need to press a lever to get rid of those spikes! Now stop running away and let me kill you!", he spat before lunging towards you. Acting quickly, you jumped to the left, intentionally landing on another patch of darkened earth. As expected, you tumbled into a pile of brown leaves. You couldn't enjoy their comfort for too long however, as the Final Froggit had soon decided to jump down and join you. You rolled to the side just as his feet crash-landed in to the space where your head had just been. Final gave you a dark glare and readied himself to speak, but stopped when you ran out of that small room and back into the room with the darkened patches of earth. Remembering to watch out for the darkened patches, you jumped over the first one you had fell in, and decided to jump into the second patch. Once more you fell into a pile of brown leaves, and once more you rose to your feet. Before you could rush out of this small room however, you noticed a lever protruding out of the wall. Deciding that this must be the lever Final was talking about, you pulled it down and ran back into the room with the darkened patches.

As expected the spikes were now retracted back into the ground. However, Final had taken their place and was staring at you with a determined look.

"This ends now human. No more fleeing... Just fight me!". Noting that you had no other way past him, you reluctantly sighed and sat down on the ground. The Final Froggit was obviously not expecting this, as the tug on your soul lightened slightly.

"What are you doing human? You were all up for fighting me before! Why not now!?". You cut your eyes at him, before pulling out his crown which you had taken from him in the previous room. His eyes lit up, as if expecting you to throw it at him to harm him, but instead you rolled it along to floor to him so that he could take it back. It stopped when it touched his feet, yet he made no move to pick it up, instead he stared back at you with a strange look in his eyes. It was quickly masked however, as a darker glint took over his eyes.

"This is a trick! As soon as I pick up my crown, you'll attack me like before! You'll dust me won't you! Well I'm not going to let that happen. This is the last time you'll hurt anyone here!", He cackled as he marched towards you, yet with each passing step that you didn't make a single movement, he lost his momentum until he was basically standing right in front of you. You clenched your eyes closed, expecting his attack, but instead he relieved the tug on your soul and sat down before you. His face portrayed no anger, only pure confusion.

"What is this act? What are you proving this way?", he asked genuinely. You shrugged, honestly not sure of the answer.

"I haven't attacked you before... I'm not going to start now", you eventually explained. Final seemed to laugh at this, obviously believing you to be lying, but the more he thought about, the more you could see the guilt in his eyes.

"You- I- I... I'm sorry human...", he whispered whilst looking down. "We only needed one more human soul... and the last human who fell down... Well they were meant to be the last soul we needed... but the way they died... It's no wonder their soul was obliterated. They were stupid... and evil... and I guess... I guess I just thought you would be the same".

You took this information in, completely horrified that these monsters have been taking human souls for whatever reason. He seemed to notice the look of terror on your face and sat backwards in fear you might strike him. When you didn't however, he took a deep breath and carried on explaining himself.

"When I saw you. I thought I would be able to destroy you... Why you ask? Well because none of the other monsters here are dead yet. Not even that god awful Tem". You frowned at his last statement, but he carries on seemingly ignoring your scowl. "I didn't think for a single moment that you had spared them. I didn't think you would've given them mercy. I didn't even think that you wouldn't have even tried to hurt them... I just thought you were too weak to try... So I thought I'd destroy you myself before you gathered up the strength to do so". Final took another breath, staring his big eyes into yours. "With each encounter we had, you never attacked me once. I got myself injured in each encounter, but never by you. The spiders, my magic fly swarm, falling down the holes in this room. With each piece of damage I took, I blamed you... yet it was my own stupidity. I'm sorry human". With this said, he stood up and made his way back to the room where you had met Napstablook. Before he completely left however, he turned his head back to you a sad smile. "Human... If we ever meet again, and if you ever go to Tem Town Centrol, we probably will... I hope we can be friends... Besides, I technically owe you a Spider Croissant seeing as I made you drop your other one". You let out a small chuckle and nodded your head. Final reciprocated your chuckle before giving you a small smile and heading out of the room.

It took you a few moments to gather yourself, but once you had, you rose to your feet and walked slowly into the next room. Fortunately the spikes didn't extract themselves whilst you were sat down, so passing into the next room was easy. Walking into next room, your eyes were instantly attracted to the three pillars stretching from the floor all the way to the roof. Inside the same room was the small flying monster that Tem had raced after earlier. As soon as it noticed you, it fled to one of the pillars, clicked a switch and zoomed of into the next room. Acting quickly you ran after it, and when you entered through the doorway, you were in... the exact same room... except it had rotated? You heard another click, and as you turned your head to the noise, the same flying creature from before went rushing off through the next doorway. "Hey! Wait up!", you called whilst pursuing after the Whimsum. Once more, you were in the same room, however this time it was rotated a further ninety degrees. This time, the Whimsum was flitting between two pillars, looking very unsure of itself, and very afraid. As you walked cautiously towards it, it span around to look at you before bursting in to tears. Deciding not to get any closer to the creature in fear of scaring it even more, you decided to sit down on the ground, much like you had when you last encountered the Final Froggit, and simply surveyed the room. Your relaxed manor seemed to successfully get the Whimsum to calm down a little, as her panicked shrieks soon turned to uncomfortable murmurs and finally relaxed whispers. Deciding to stay seated on the ground so that Whimsum knew you meant no harm, you spoke softly to her.

"Thank you", you said, whilst making sure to keep your eyes away from her so that you didn't make her uncomfortable. She squeaked nervously at the sound of your voice, but eventually realised what you had said, and managed a quivered reply.

"Wh-Wh-Why Th-Thank Y-You?". The fact she had even replied caused a smile to grow on your face. One was also growing on hers, most likely due to the fact she was proud she was managing to talk to someone without fleeing.

"You showed me that this room can rotate. I never would've known that if you weren't here. I would've just walked right through it". The Whimsum let out an awkward titter.

"H-Hah. N-No pro-problem. B-But I w-was act-actually tr-trying to get a-away... fr-from you. N-Not be-because your hu-human. But be-because I'm n-not good at meet-meeting new people". You nodded at this and glanced a look at the Whimsum. Her beady eyes were busily inspecting everything in the room except yourself, and her lips were wobbling with anxiety.

"Oh...", you began. You almost instantly saw the Whimsum give a little flinch, so you made sure to try extra hard to not upset her with your reply. "Well then I've got to thank you again. I never would've learnt you needed to press the levers to get through this part of the ruins". The Whimsum seemed to beam from the praise. Her smile seemed to grow when you saw her have an 'Eureka' moment. With great precision, she flew to one of the switches and clicked it. "I-I pr-pressed the ri-right one I- I think", she mumbled as she turned to you. "Ar-are you co-coming al-along?". Lifting yourself to your feet, you nodded your head happily and followed Whimsum into the next room. Once more, it was the same room, but rotated again. Fortunately for you both, Tem was in this room, clearly on her way to meet you. The surprise on her face at having to find you hear was evident, yet so was her happiness.

"HOI Human! Tem sorriez for leaving. Tem got you da rooms ready! Is so cute!". You gave her a grateful smile, as she pulled you into a hug. "How did you get all da ways here human! Did any of the munsters tries to take you soul?", she asked as clicked a final switch and lead the three of you through the final doorway. Deciding not to worry Tem, you told her that they had not, and instead told her about how she was right that making friends with all the monsters was a great idea. She seemed to smile sadly when you mentioned how you had made friends, not in a way that made it seem like she wished you hadn't, but more like she wished she had been there to see it happen and maybe even be involved.

"I made friends with a few different monsters. I even got given a badge by the spiders and everything".

"Oh so you went to da Spiders cakey bake sales too! Is so yummy! SO YUMMY! Tem means- Tem didn't go to da spiders to buy a surprize for- Tem was- Ermm... Human! Tem wants to shows you, you room!", she spluttered nervously before leading you to the left when the corridor split in two. The whimsum gave a shy wave and headed off in the other direction. You had managed to boost her confidence by telling Tem about how she had helped you in the last few rooms. Tem had seemed beyond thrilled to hear this, and had invited Whimsum over afterwards to talk about it. You had initially been surprised, but Whimsum had agreed to this almost instantly. Your thoughts were cut off when Tem nudged you lightly so that you didn't walk into the tree that was planted in the centre of the room. As you walked around it, you couldn't help but stare at the perfect little house that was hidden all the way back here. Looking pleased, Tem cleared her throat.

"So human..! Welcom to Tems House!".

-/- NEUTRAL -\\-

Not watching where you were heading, you almost instantly fell through the floor of the next room. With a panicked scream, you landed on to the floor below you. Fortunately for you, you had been spared any pain due to your body landing on a pile of brown leaves. Your nostril flared when you realised that the room you had entered was more than likely going to be another falling puzzle. Sighing, you stood up and exited the small room you had fell into. Once you had made your way up some stairs, you paused to take in the surroundings of the room you had rushed in to. It was a fairly large, and had six patches of darkened earth set into the floor. The one nearest you you had a gaping hole in the centre, shaped quite comically, in a form that looked like yourself. Being more careful now that you knew the risks, you made sure not to step on any more darkened patches of earth, whilst on your way towards the next room. You stopped short when you finally noticed a sharp set of spikes blocking your exit. As you turned around to look for a switch of some sort, you noticed that the Final Froggit had followed you into the room.

"Idiot!", he laughed, whilst pointing to the hole your body had left in the floor. "You need to watch where you're going! Otherwise you might end up dead", he proclaimed, before laughing once more. "You'll be ending up dead quite soon anyway", he eventually added before bombarding towards you. Acting quickly, you jumped to the left, intentionally landing on another patch of darkened earth. As expected, you tumbled into another pile of brown leaves that had accumulated there somehow. Before you could even stand, you felt that familiar tug on your soul, and raced from the small room just as the Final Froggit jumped down to join you. Once you had returned to the big room you were just in, you jumped over the first patch of darkened earth, and decided to jump into the second patch. Yet again, you fell into a pile of brown leaves. Fortunately, you had managed to hit the jackpot, as this small room seemed to house a lever which you assumed would retract the spikes and allow you to continue into the next room. Deciding it was worth a try, you pulled it down and ran back into the room with the darkened patches.

As you had hoped, the spikes were no where to be seen, in their place however, stood the Final Froggit.

"Look human", he began, "It is either you die, or the whole of monster kind die... I know which option I prefer... I know which side the whole of monster kind would prefer... You're outvoted... and as such, that means you lose", he spat. Realising there was nothing you could do to get past him, you brought back your fist and catapulted it into the Froggits chest. His whole body shook, and he let out a pained moan. His colour faded slightly, almost as if you had punched the life out of him in one hit. He seemed to expect you to hit him again, as his eyes were clenched shut. However, instead you wrapped your arms around him in a guilty hug, and kept apologising. The Final Froggit seemed very unnerved by this. Probably due to the fact that you could most likely kill him in another hit, yet you had chosen not too for some reason. Almost too quickly, the tug on your soul became none existent, and the Final Froggit fought his way out of your grip. Once he had, he gave you a harrowing look.

"You could've killed me. You've could've turned me to dust in just one more hit... yet you gave me mercy... even after I chased you down and attacked you... You don't want me dead..?", he questioned. "I don't know why you didn't kill me", he continued, "but I thank you human". With this said, he rose to his feet and made his way back to the room where you had met Napstablook. Before he completely left however, he turned his head back to you with a straight face. "Human... You may be able to dust me in two hits... but not all monsters are as pathetic as me... One day you might meet a monster that can kill you in two hits... If you can willingly give mercy to us monsters, then you at least deserve mercy yourself but you should know... you won't always get it". With this said the Final Froggit left the room, leaving you to stand alone to think about what you had done.

It took you a few moments to shake yourself from your stupor, but once you had, you rubbed your eyes and walked cautiously into the next room, a promise in your head to make sure you never hurt another living creature for as long as you are Underground. Passing into the next room your eyes were instantly attracted to three pillars stretching from the floor all the way to the roof. Inside the same room was the same small flying monster that Tem had chased after back in Tem Town Centrol. As soon as it saw you, it flew to one of the pillars, clicked a switch and rushed of into the next room. Acting swiftly you chased after it, and when you entered through the doorway, you were now in... the exact same room... only your perspective of it had changed. You heard another click, and as you turned to face the noise, the same flying creature from before went rushing off through the next doorway. This repeated twice more. Eventually, you exited the room to find yourself in a small corridor that split off in two directions. Luckily for you, Tem was standing in said corridor, returning from one path, and heading towards you. The Whimsum you had been following had seeming disappeared without a trace. Upon noticing you Tem's face lit up with surprise and relief.

"OMG Human! How did yous get all da ways here by youself!? Human so smarts! SO SMARTS!". You gave her a grateful smile, as she pulled you into a hug. "Did any of the munsters tries to take you soul?", Tem asked as she grabbed your hand and led you down the last available path. Deciding to be honest, you told her that some monsters had tried, but that you had spoke to all of them so that they would leave you alone. That wasn't the actual case, yet it was all you wanted to disclose to Tem at the moment. Tem seemed as upset as you did at the fact that you hadn't managed to make friends with the monsters you had encountered yet. "Human! This was meants to be a super-duper surprize but cause you is upset Tems will tell you! Tem wants humans to live at Tem's house. Tem even gots you, you own cute room. Is very cute! VERY!", she proclaimed with so much emphasis that you couldn't help but let out a snicker. She seemed to take pride in the fact she made you laugh, as her smile grew tenfold just by from your laugh alone. "Also Tem went to da Spiders cakey bake sales! Is so yummy theres! Tem gots you another surprize from theres! But first, Tem wants to show you, you room!", she announced as she led you around a tree that had grown in the centre of the room you had entered. As she led you around it, you couldn't help but stare at the pleasant house that was hidden all there. Looking pleased with herself, Tem cleared her throat.

"Welcom to Tems House!".

-/- GENOCIDE -\\-

Entering the next room you pause to take in your surroundings. There was nothing too noticeable about the room except for the six patches of darkened earth set into the floor. Remembering the same dark patches being used in the falling puzzle you had traversed earlier, you stayed clear of them and kept to the path. Following it, you noticed that there were spikes at the end of the path, but that someone had retracted them back into the ground. Thanking your luck, you continued on your way out of the room.

In the next room your eyes were instantly attracted to the flying creature that Tem had chased after earlier. It seemed to notice you almost instantly and screamed loudly. Acting quickly it flew to one of the pillars, clicked a switch and rushed of into the next room. Without a word said you chased after it. Room after room, switch after switch, you kept your eyes trained on the Whimsum ahead of you. Before it could fly out of the fourth room, you managed to leap upon the creature. It lets out a blood-curdling shriek as you squeeze it. Within seconds you've squeezed it in to a dust. Just as heavy footsteps come from the last doorway you had left to exit through, you blow the dust from your hands and laugh.

"Oh... Human..? Has you saw da Whimsum?", came Tem's familiar voice.

"I did. It's gone now", you spoke, purposely cryptic. Tem seemed to think you meant the Whimsum had passed you on her way out of the room, and let out a small laugh. "Well Tem is happy to see you! I got yous a gift from da Spider Cakey Bake sales! To make ups for those meanies trying to steals you soul in Tem Town Centrol!". You smiled appreciatively as Tem led you out of the room and into the next. Before long you were in a room, where a tree was growing in the centre, and a small rustic house was situated against the far wall.

"You is covered in dust and dirt human! Perhaps the human should have one of the baths? Feel free to use da bathrooms in my house!", she offered as she gestured towards the house she was leading you too. "But first, Tem wants to show you, you room".

\- Responding To Reviews [29/08/2016 - 12/09/2016] -

Guest - Yes, school will be affecting updates soon. However I plan on trying to release a chapter at least once every two weeks when it starts. Sometimes even more often than that. It depends on whether I have the motivation to write the story or not mainly, so as long as I'm motivated, the chapters will keep coming.


End file.
